The UAB-South Asia ITREOH is a collaborative research training effort with the Aga Khan University (AKU) in Karachi, Pakistan, the Manipal University (MU) in Manipal, India, and the University of Kelaniya (UK) in Colombo, Sri Lanka. This program focuses on etiologic and intervention research, as applied to the mitigation of environmental and occupational health (EOH) hazards in the South Asia region. Limited technical expertise and the lack of university-based training programs specifically designed to address EOH issues are barriers to broadening the scope of EOH research. This program, initiated in 2001 as a UAB-AKU partnership, has resulted in the establishment of a core group of researchers/trainers, pilot research in the areas of heavy metals, air pollution (outdoor and indoor) and pesticides, a formal EOH certificate program at AKU, and the expansion of regional collaborations with other countries, including India and Sri Lanka. Major research highlights of the current initiative include expanding pilot projects to major research projects, broadening research focus to include intervention research, and encouraging new pilot research initiatives. Other major activities include the development of an EOH graduate degree program at AKU and Epidemiology/EOH graduate programs at MU and UK. Our major partners in these research and training efforts are the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) and the National Aerospace and Space Administration (NASA). Specific aims include: (1) To further enhance research skills and capacity to implement research in national priority areas; (2) To establish graduate degree programs in EOH/Epidemiology at partner institutions; (3) To develop additional resources for capacity building; and (4) To measure long-term impacts of research and training. Our goals include developing a core group of trained, independent researchers with recognized EOH expertise who will conduct research that will form the basis of training programs and set EOH policies at the national and international levels.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]